Merah, Ungu? Kaga Mecing!
by SM-Ikemen
Summary: "Rosa, kamu kan ungu, aku merah! Kita itu gak mecing  tolong dibaca 'cocok'  tau!" Kadang mereka mesti belajar, bahwa warna mereka adalah ciri khas mereka, dan mereka tak harus... berprasangka yang aneh. For IHAFest February: Warna


Jadi, begini... ini pertama kalinya saya nyoba ikutan IHAFest, jadi... maaf kalo jelek... orz

Disclaimer: sebenarnya saya rasa udah jelas, semuanya tahu mangaka-nya Hetalia, kan?

Warn: OOC, OOT, gaje bin abal tenan, uke-genderbend, Prufem!Aus, humor gagal, lembaga hukum ekstra fiktif, dll.

* * *

><p>"GILBERT! Kenapa kau tak taruh sendiri piringmu? Kau punya kaki, tangan, ku bisa jalan sendiri ke cucian piring untuk menaruhnya!" kata Rosalie marah-marah.<p>

"Iye, iye, jadi cewek kagak sabaran amat sih... gak _awesome_." Gilbert beranjak dari depan TV, dengan ogah-ogahan mengambil piringnya dari meja dan memindahkannya ke tempat cucian piring.

Hal semacam itu, sudah sering terjadi antara Gilbert dan Rosalie. Entah mengapa mereka tak pernah akur. Para tetangga sering mendengar suara panci dibanting, omelan, dan suara-suara tak mengenakkan lainnya.

* * *

><p>"Rosalie... boleh tidak-" "Tidak. Jangan sampai dua kawan menyebalkanmu itu datang ke sini untuk nonton bola lagi." kata Rosalie yang sibuk mencuci piring, sementara Gilbert baru saja meminta untuk mengundang Francis dan Antonio ke rumah.<p>

"Terakhir kali mereka pesta nonton bola disini denganmu, mereka membuat banyak sekali kekacauan, dan akhirnya aku sendiri yang membereskannya." Kata Rosalie. "Mmm... ya sudahlah." Kata Gilbert kecewa.

"Kau tahu, Rosa?" tanya Gilbert. "Apa?" "Aku rasa... ah, lupakan. Kalau langsung, agak kurang awesome. Mmm... kau tahu pelangi, kan?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Rosalie. "Apa warna pertamanya?" tanya Gilbert. "Merah." Jawab Rosalie. "Warna terakhir?" "Ungu. Memangnya, ada apa dengan itu?" tanya Rosalie balik.

"Kau tahu, warna yang tepat denganku itu merah, keberanian dan semangat. Dan aku juga tahu, warna yang tepat denganmu itu ungu, kesan terhormat. Posisi merah dan ungu dalam pelangi itu paling berjauhan, dan dalam fesyen, mereka jarang digabung, jadi..." jelas Gilbert.

"Apa?" tanya Rosalie agak frustasi. "Kamu nyadar gak sih, Rosa... kamu itu ungu, aku merah! Kita gak mecing (baca: cocok)!" kata Gilbert, menyelesaikan teorinya.

"...Oh." dan, entah mengapa hanya respon itu yang didapat Gilbert.

* * *

><p>"GILBERT! Kenapa kau <span>tetap<span> membawa mereka kesini?" Rosalie marah besar melihat Francis dan Antonio di depan pintu rumah, membawa peralatan untuk mendukung tim bola favorit mereka.

"Ayolah, seharusnya kau ikut bergabung! Bantu kami dukung kek, pake pianomu! Mainin musik yang membangkitkan semangat, jangan Chopin mulu'!" kata Gilbert.

"Tidak, tidak, dan aku tidak akan pernah ikut berpesta dengan kalian!" kata Rosalie, yang segera pergi ke kamarnya untuk tidur. Karena pesta nonton bola Gilbert dkk selalu malam hari, kegiatan itu selalu menjadi alasan mengapa Rosalie tak bisa tidur tiap akhir pekan.

* * *

><p>Keesokan paginya...<p>

Untungnya, mashi hari minggu. Jadi, Rosalie bangun kesiangan bukan sebuah bencana besar.

Setelah Gilbert dan Rosalie sarapan, tiba-tiba, Gilbert mengambil jaketnya dan bersiap keluar. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Rosalie. "Kemana aja, terserah aku yang _awesome_ ini. Kalau kau mau pergi juga, bawa saja kuncinya." Kata Gilbert, dan pergi keluar.

"Terserah. Dasar menyebalkan." Kata Rosalie sibuk membereskan meja makan. "Aku perlu sedikit masukan, sepertinya. Nanti aku pergi saja ke tempatnya Eliza." Katanya.

* * *

><p>Gilbert pergi ke bar milik Francis. Disana ada Antonio, menenggak segelas penuh jus tomat segar. "Hei, Francis! Tolong bikinin segelas lagi dong! Nih, tomatnya!" Antonio menyodorkan beberapa buah tomat pada Francis. "Siap, <em>mon ami<em>~" Francis pergi ke dapur. Kemudian terdengar suara blender, menandakan Francis sedang sibuk membuat jus itu.

Francis keluar, membawa segelas penuh jus tomat berikutnya. "_mon ami_, nampaknya jus tomat nyaris seperti minuman anggur bagimu..." katanya, menyodorkan gelas itu ke Antonio.

Gilbert memandang merahnya jus tomat Antonio. Ia teringat kata-kata yang ia ucapkan pada Rosalie kemarin. "hei, kawan-kawanku yang awesome." Sapanya.

"Halo, _amigo_! Kau nampak muram. Ada apa, kawanku?" tanya Antonio dengan ekstra ramah, membuat Gilbert jadi agak merasa miris. "_mon ami_, kau tidak peka, Antonio. Gilbert, silahkan duduk. Ceritakanlah." Francis merangkul Gilbert, mengajaknya duduk di salah satu kursi.

Francis menuangkan secangkir kopi hangat, dan memberikannya pada Gilbert. "Nah, kurasa ini ada hubungannya dengan Rosalie. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Francis. "Sekarang, aku cukup bisa yakin bahwa aku dan dia sudah nggak mecing lagi." kata Gilbert. "kenapa begitu, _amigo_?" tanya Antonio kaget. "Kami... sering bermasalah. Ingat kejadian kemarin, kawan-kawan?" "Kau benar, _amigo_. Kami sangat ingat. Ada lagi? Aku percaya satu kejadian tak akan langsung mengubah semuanya." Kata Antonio. "Ayolah, apa kalian tidak dengar? Tiap malam pasti ada suara panci dibanting dari rumahku." Kata Gilbert. "Kami tidak dengar, _mon ami_. Tiap malam, kami di bar!" kata Francis. "Ah, iya juga." Kata Gilbert.

"Mungkin, dia sering marah karena kebiasaanmu meninggalkan meja makan, tanpa membereskan apapun." Kata Antonio. "...Kurasa kau benar. Piring makan biasa menjadi akar kemarahannya." Kata Gilbert. "Cobalah minta maaf. Aku yakin ini belum parah, _mon ami_." Kata Francis menyarankan.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, Rosalie...<p>

"Wah~ tumben dateng!" kata Eliza melihat Rosalie di depan gerbang perkumpulan fujodanshinya. "Bagaimana? Kau mau minum ramuan pengubah gendernya Arthur lalu dipairingin dengan Gilbert?" tanya Eliza. "Tidak, terimakasih." Tolak Rosalie.

"Ayolah~ pasti imut sekali melihat versi laki-lakimu dipairingkan dengan Gilbert! Kyaa~ manisnya~" Eliza fangirlingan sendiri.

"Eliza," kata Rosalie. "Aku datang kesini untuk... meminta sedikit saran, jadi, bisakah kau berhenti fangirlingan sebentar saja?"

Eliza berhenti dari fangirlingannya, dan bertanya, "Hm? Kenapa?" "Begini, tolong rahasiakan ini dari siapapun. Aku... punya banyak masalah dengan Gilbert." Kata Rosalie.

"Oh? Kudengar kau senang-senang saja dengannya?" tanya Eliza. "Bagaimana aku bisa senang? Tiap malam minggu, dia mengajak temannya yang bising itu untuk nonton bola di rumah!" kata Rosalie marah.

"Oh, itu... namanya juga cowok sih... biasa kayak gitu mah! Maklumilah dia." Kata Eliza, yang juga memiliki latar belakang jadi-cowok selama masa kecilnya. "Mungkin dia juga tidak enak jika kau marah-marah terus, dia akan mengira kau terlalu kasar. Lagian, kalau kau marah terus, wajahmu bakal berkerut macam nenek-nenek, dan dia nggak suka lagi sama kamu!" sambungnya.

Rosalie terdiam. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam. Ia nampak agak tersinggung dengan bagian nenek-nenek tadi, tapi kemudian... "Kurasa kau benar. Aku harus minta maaf padanya. Tapi, bagaimana jika dia menyuruhku melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, seperti memakai baju maid, disuruh melayaninya seharian, atau bahkan 'itu'?" kata Rosalie khawatir. "Soal melayani, bukankah itu tugasmu? Tak apalah, yang penting ia memaafkanmu." Kata Eliza.

"Mungkin aku akan coba. Oh ya, aku belum belanja. Aku pergi dulu." Rosalie pergi dari tempat itu, menuju supermarket terdekat.

* * *

><p>Kembali ke Gilbert...<p>

"Baiklah, akan kucoba. Terimakasih, kawan-kawan! Kalian benar-benar awesome!" Gilbert melangkah pergi dari bar itu.

* * *

><p>Gilbert sampai di rumah lebih awal. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Rosalie di manapun. Saat Gilbert hendak membuka pintu... "Ah, iya. Kuncinya dibawa Rosalie. Palingan dia lagi belanja."<p>

Gilbert duduk-duduk di pondok taman rumahnya. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi, mengirim rasa kantuk padanya. "Anginnya enak..." Gilbert merebahkan diri, dan tertidur di pondok itu.

Dalam tidurnya, Gilbert bermimpi. Ia berada di sebuah tanah kosong, tanpa tanaman atau apapun. Tiba-tiba, tanah dibawah kaki Gilbert merekah, membuat ia nyari jatuh ke dalam celah. Ia merasakan sebuah tangan memeganginya.

Gilbert menengadah, dan ia melihat Rosalie, dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, memegangi tangan Gilbert. "Rosa! Kau bisa tolong aku? Tarik ke atas!" "Tidak. Terimakasih, Gilbert." Rosalie, masih dengan wajah datarnya, melepaskan tangan Gilbert, membiarkannya jatuh ke celah tak berujung.

* * *

><p>Gilbert mulai setengah sadar dari mimpinya. Dalam benaknya sempat terlintas, 'Bagaimana jika Rosalie tidak pergi belanja, tapi malah pergi ke KUC (Kantor Urusan Cerai) untuk mengurus surat gugatan?'<p>

* * *

><p>"AAAH~!" Gilbert berteriak, dan ia menemukan Rosalie di depannya, terlihat bingung sekaligus marah, dan membawa selembar kertas di tangan kirinya dan kantong-kantong belanja di tangan kanannya. "Kamu kenapa sih, Gil? Nih, ada surat dari si West-mu itu, soal kentang." Ia menyerahkan kertasnya.<p>

Gilbert membacanya, tapi entah bagaimana di matanya, isi kertas itu berubah menjadi... "Kantor Urusan Cerai, dengan diketahui oleh Pengadilan Umum, menerbitkan surat gugatan cerai atas permintaan Nyonya Rosalie Beilschmidt kepada Tuan Gilbert Beilschmidt, dan agar gugatan tersebut segera diproses secara hukum. Tanda tangan pemohon, tanda tangan ketua KUC. A-APA? Tidak~!" teriak Gilbert.

Rosalie merampas surat itu, dan membacanya keras-keras. "Dari Ludwig, adikmu di desa. Bruder, aku hendak mengirimkan sebagian hasil panenku bulan ini. Akan kukirim sekitar beberapa karung minggu depan. Selamat pesta kentang, dan selamat menikmati nanti. Tertanda, Ludwig. Mana KUC-nya? Mana cerainya?"

"Hah? Apa?" Gilbert mengambil kembali kertasnya, menggosok-gosok matanya, dan membaca ulang surat itu. ia segera menyadari 'kesalahan'-nya itu. "Eh... bukan apa-apa... jangan pikirkan..." katanya, berusaha agar Rosalie tidak curiga. "Aku berhalusinasi, jangan-jangan aku mulai gila! Tidak awesome!" bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

"Ayo masuk. Ini kuncinya." Rosalie menyerahkan kunci ke Gilbert.

* * *

><p>Malamnya, Gilbert mengalami mimpi buruk. Tubuhnya terus gemetaran selama ia tidur. Di alam mimpinya...<p>

"Dimana ini?" tanyanya. Ia melihat... kekosongan. Hanya ada tanah tempat ia berpijak sekarang ini. Tiba-tiba, muncullah Rosalie dari belakang. "Gilbert." Sapanya. "Hei Rosalie, bisa kau beritahu tempat apa ini?" tanya Gilbert. "Ikut aku." Kata Rosalie, dan ia berjalan pergi ke hanya mengikutinya tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun.

Setelah agak jauh, tiba-tiba latar berubah menjadi sebuah ruangan. Di dalamnya ada seseorang, duduk di kursi besar layaknya seorang bos, dan... Gilbert tak mempercayai pengelihatannya; orang itu adalah Ludwig. Di meja yang berada di depan, membatas antara Gilbert dan Rosalie dengan Ludwig, terlihat selembar kertas.

"Silahkan duduk, Tuan dan Nyonya Beilschmidt." Kata Ludwig. Gilbert dan Rosalie duduk di dua kursi yang diletakkan di depan meja itu.

"Jadi... anda sudah setuju untuk... berpisah selamanya? Jika sudah, silahkan tandatangani surat cerai ini untuk dimasukkan ke pendataan." Kata Ludwig. "West! Tidak! Rosalie, apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Gilbert.

"Aku sudah tidak kuat denganmu, Gil." Rosalie menandatangani kertas itu. "Silahkan." Ia mengulurkan pulpen pada Gilbert. "Aku tidak-" tiba-tiba, tangan Gilbert bergerak di luar kehendaknya; ia mengambil pulpen itu, dan menorehkan tandatangan di kertasnya, tanpa bisa dikendalikan Gilbert.

* * *

><p>"AAAAH! TIDAK~!" Gilbert tersadar dari mimpinya, sementara Rosalie langsung terbuka matanya karena kaget, dan kembali berusaha tidur lagi sambil bersungut-sungut.<p>

* * *

><p>Hal itu terjadi tiap malam, hingga pada hari ketujuh...<p>

"AAAAH! TIDAK~!" teriak Gilbert. Rosalie ikut bangun sambil marah-marah. "Kamu ini kenapa sih? Teriak melulu tiap jam dua pagi? Ribut tauk!" "Hm, maaf Rosa. Kurasa aku harus keluar sebentar." Gilbert menyibakkan selimutnya, dan berjalan keluar kamar. Rosalie diam-diam merasa bersalah atas semua yang terjadi pada Gilbert itu. ia mengendap-ngendap mengikuti Gilbert keluar.

* * *

><p>Di taman...<p>

Gilbert termenung dengan lesunya di pondok. "Kalo begini terus, mimpinya bakalan jadi nyata... tidak _awesome_..."

Rosalie mengintip dari balik dinding. Dalam hatinya ada sedikit perdebatan antara dirinya. 'Kau harus minta maaf!' 'Jangan! Gengsi dong! Minta maaf? Seharusnya _dia_ yang minta maaf!' 'Tapi, ingat kan, waktu di rumah Eliza itu? Kkau sepertinya memang terlalu kasar, kau harus minta maaf!'

Rosalie akhirnya melepas jaket yang dipakainya, menghampiri Gilbert yang kelihatan sangat risau. "Gil... ayo masuk. Dingin diluar." Katanya lembut, memakaikan jaketnya di sekeliling tubuh Gilbert, dan mengajaknya masuk rumah.

* * *

><p>Sorenya, ketika Gilbert pulang kerja...<p>

TOK-TOK-TOK... "Rosalie, tolong buka pintunya!" kata Gilbert dari luar. "Sebentar~" terdengar Rosalie segera pergi ke pintu. Gilbert berpikir, 'Aneh, biasanya... –FLASHBACK- "Rosalie! Tolong buka pintunya!" kata Gilbert. "Ribut! Buka sendiri sono! Lagi sibuk nih!" teriak Rosalie dari dalam rumah. Gilbert selalu tahu, sibuknya Rosalie biasanya berarti sibuk baca novel. -END-'

Rosalie membukakan pintu. "Gilbert, sudah pulang? Bagaimana tadi disana?" tanyanya ramah. "Emm... cukup _awesome_..." jawab Gilbert agak bingung. Matanya tertuju pada pakaian yang dikenakan Rosalie. 'Aneh. Biasanya... -FLASHBACK- "Iya, iya! Bentar dikit napa sih?" Rosalie membukakan pintu sambil marah-marah. Gilbert selalu melihatnya... pakai tank-top, celana pendek, bawa novel, pakai earphone... 'Pasti dengerin Chopin lagi!' pikir Gilbert -END-'

Gilbert masuk, dan ia melepas jasnya. "Biar kubawakan, ya?" tanya Rosalie, mengambil tas kerja dan jas Gilbert lalu pergi ke kamar.

"Sebaiknya, kau mandi dulu. Aku sudah siapkan makan malam." Kata Rosalie ramah. 'Aneh, biasanya... -FLASHBACK- Gilbert membawa setandan besar pisang hadiah dari teman kantornya, Angga, yang baru saja panen pisang. "Rosa! Bantu bawain tasku dong!" "Bawa sendiri!" jawab Rosalie tanpa membantu sedikitpun. 'Apa? Bisa encok aku!' pikir Gilbert kaget. -END-'

Tak lama kemudian, Gilbert selesai mandi dan berganti baju. Ia berjalan ke meja makan, dan melihat Rosalie sudah siap disana. "Hari ini masak apa?" tanya Gilbert. "Kali ini, aku buat... sedikit lebih spesial dari biasanya." Kata Rosalie. "Emm..." Gilbert melihat-lihat sekitar meja makan. "Kau membuat steak?"

"Ya. silahkan duduk, Gil." Kata Rosalie mempersilahkan.

Mereka makan dengan hening sampai tiba-tiba Rosalie berkata, "Emm... Gil, aku..." "Kenapa?" "Aku minta maaf soal kemarin lusa itu, juga yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Apa aku terlalu kasar padamu?"

"Kau, em... sebenarnya sudah cukup kasar sih... kurang _awesome_. Tapi, aku juga minta maaf, sudah membuatmu lelah, repot, bising, tak bisa tidur, dan lainnya. Kau terima permintaan maafku?" "Ya, asal kau maafkan aku juga." Kata Rosalie.

"Rosalie, tapi... ada satu hal lagi." kata Gilbert. "Apa?" "...JANGAN KE KUC~!" Teriak Gilbert. "Hah? buat apa ke situ?" tanya Rosalie bingung.

Gilbert menceritakan soal mimpinya itu. "Oh... tenang, aku tidak akan kesana. Buat apaan sih~"

* * *

><p>Itulah warna hidup. Kadang, mereka memang harus belajar. Dan... bukannya merah dan ungu memiliki sisi mecingnya sendiri? "Eh, Rosa, apa kamu tahu merah campur ungu jadi apa?" tanya Gilbert iseng.<p>

* * *

><p>-OMAKE-<p>

Kantor tempat Gilbert bekerja mengadakan _fun bike_ bersama untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-10. Saat rombongan bersepeda itu melewati kantor KUC, Gilbert mengayuh sepeda cepat-cepat, jauh mendahului yang lain.

"Wah~ Suamimu semangat juga ya~" kata Eliza, yang bersepeda di sebelah Rosalie. "...Kau benar." Kata Rosalie, sementara Gilbert terus mengayuh sepedanya cepat-cepat sambil komat-kamit, "KUC, _no wei_..."

END


End file.
